AllOverAgain
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Is Kendall falling in love all over again, but with a different girl other then Jo? And is Lucy doubting that Kendall likes her because of Jo?


**** Kendall and Lucy fic ****

**(Based off ****Big Time Move****)**

~Lucy's POV*

I had just finished cleaning a bowl in my sink from the ramen I had eaten for dinner when a rapid knocking began at my door. I dry my hands and go to open it and then I see Camille standing there with a huge smile "Hey Camille, what's up?" I ask, moving some of my brown and red hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"I just got a text from Logan telling me that him and the guys are performing down at the pool tonight in 5 minutes, come on get dressed!" He starts pulling me towards my bedroom as I laugh at her and how hyper she gets when they perform. I get dressed and we run to the stairs when we hear the music start. We hurry out and run to the front of the crowd, so we were in front of the guys. When Logan points to Camille, I smile at her, knowing that they are perfect together, then when Kendall points to me when he's singing. I blush and smile and point back at him. Towards the end of the song, I see his eyes on me, so I wink and smirk. His face goes from shock to surprise as he raises an eyebrow to Logan.

After they finish performing that song, the crowd cheers and congratulates then and leaves back to their rooms except for me, Camille, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Gustavo and Kelly. As Gustavo and Kelly are talking to Katie, Mrs. Knight and the boys, Camille and I sit down in 2 lounge chairs and decide to hang out while we wait until the guys are done. It was silent until Camille speaks "So I saw what you did with Kendall"

I look over at her in shock "What are you talking about?"

"You are soooo into Kendall!" She whispers loudly to me. I put my hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Shh, I don't need the whole world knowing that" I remove my hand from over her mouth to see a big smile.

"Aww, see, I always knew there was something between you two; it's like a magnet to a fridge. You would be so cute!" She says, clapping her hands together.

"But I am not Jo, and isn't she supposed to be coming back soon from New Zealand" I ask sadly, she was the only thing stopping me from telling Kendall how I felt. Tonight was the first night I had really shown any interest in liking him like that.

"So what if she is coming back! They broke up when she left so he is free and she has a boyfriend out there, her co star for the movie, so he is free to date since she is too." Camille explains to me as Katie walks by me and gives me and Camille hugs before leaving with her mom, then the boys walk over to us. They all give us hugs, but I held onto Kendall longer, like I couldn't let him go, and he couldn't let me go either.

"I can't believe you guys are going on an all over the world tour! That's amazing!" I say, finally pulling away from Kendall, but he kept an arm on my waist, which made me smile.

"I know right, I'm so excited for that! We're going to London!" Carlos yells, making us all laugh.

We all went out that night to celebrate, luckily Mrs. Knight was really nice about it and told us to be careful and gave us the usual parent rules, no drinking, smoking, or drugs, which was a no brainer. We went to this club in downtown LA called Fusion, a new club that recently opened a few months ago. Camille dressed in **(http: /www. polyvore .com/ cgi/ set? id= 43139487)** with her hair straightened and she had little make up on. She didn't need it, she was pretty enough. I wore **(http: /www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 43155914)** with my brown and red hair let loose down my back and my usual make up. The minute Camille and I set our bags down; she dragged me onto the dance floor. As we danced I glanced over at Kendall and see him staring. I notice Logan coming up to Camille and grabbing her attention away from me, so I pointed at Kendall and motioned my finger in my direction. He looked over at James and Carlos and saw them busy talking to a set of twins at the bar, so he got up and walked over to me. "What's up?" He smiles, putting his hands on my waist.

"Nothing, I just thought that the boys we are celebrating should be up here with us, not sitting the whole time. So dance with me." I say putting a hand from his cheek to his bicep. He smiles and brings me to the center of the dance floor.

We started dancing, when I felt his hands on my lower back it was like the world disappeared and it was just me and him. I started to show off my dancing skills, I couldn't really go down that far because of what I was wearing. But I did make his mouth drop open a few times.  
>"Nice moves" he whispered in my ear.<br>"You haven't seen anything yet" I said, I turned around and faced him, one of his hands were on my hip and the other on my leg. Our faces were inches apart from each other; I could feel his warm breath on me.  
>"Let's see what you got" he said. I got close to his neck and made my way up to his ear. Getting close enough that he could hear and it would make him freak, but far enough that it didn't look too sexual.<br>"You won't handle what I got" I said before pulling back and licking my lips. I pulled away and started to make my way to the booth, but Kendall grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
>"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.<br>"Back to the booth" I said, teasing him a bit  
>"We're not done" he said getting close to me, he can't kiss me. I pull away before he can kiss me "I'm sorry Kendall, I have to go. Congrats and I'll see you later." I dash out of the club and catch a cab home. Once again I let my fear of him not being over Jo scare me out of a shot with Kendall.<p>

~Kendall's POV*

I look of in the direction that Lucy just ran out with a confused look on my face. Camille and Logan run over to me seeing that Lucy had ran off. "Okay I saw all of that, what happened?" Camille asked looking in that direction also.

"I have no idea, she just ran out before I could kiss her…" I whisper.

Then a look of realization ran over Camille's face "Come on, let's get back. I have to tell you why she did that. Let go tell James and Carlos that they can stay longer if they want too."

We inform them of us leaving and they say they will be home later tonight. We leave and when we walk into the lobby of the Palm Woods it was sorta empty, except for a few scattering people, since it was almost 11 at night. We walk until I recognize a blonde sitting down on the couch with a brunette boy next to her "Jo?" She looks up and sees the 3 of us and smiles wide before running over to us.

"Oh my god Kendall, Camille, Logan! I missed you guys so much!" She says, hugging us all.

I smile at the guys that is standing behind her "Who's this?"

"Oh this is Tyler, he is my boyfriend…" She whispers, like I'm going to freak out. But I wasn't the least bit hurt. So I stick my hand out to the guy.

"Hey man, I'm Kendall." Logan and Camille smile, realizing why I didn't care anymore.

"Tyler, great to meet you man. Jo told me good things about you." The guy introduces himself, we talk until Jo interrupts.

"So Kendall, any girl on your arm these days." She asks, smiling and winking, nudging my arm a bit.

Camille jumped in before I could answer "Actually yeah there was, but she is scared that Kendall still has feelings for you so she doesn't want to make a move and face the rejection." Camille explains to Jo.

"Really? Who's the girl?" Jo asks.

"Lucy Stone? She moved in after you left." Logan says, finally speaking up.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of her. So she doesn't want to make a move because she thought that Kendall and I were getting back together?" Jo asks, piecing it all together.

"Basically yeah." Camille confirmed. Now it all makes sense to why she ran away from me at the club. I frown and put a hand a Jo's shoulder.

"Listen Jo, I want to catch up and find out how New Zealand and the movie went, but right now I have to go." I explain, feeling bad for ducking out right after she got back.

She smiles and nods her head towards the stairs "Take the stairs, their faster. And I want to meet her, tomorrow at the pool as your girlfriend." I loved that my ex girlfriend was so awesome. I hug her again and run fast towards the stairs, and in the distance I hear Logan yell 'use protection.' Asshole.

I run up to Lucy's room and start knocking franticly on the door waiting for her to answer. When she does, before she can even get a word out I press my lips against her gently putting a hand on her cheek and her neck. She immediately kisses back and pulls me into her apartment, as I close the door with my foot. But as she realized what happened she pulled away "we can't do this Kendall"

"Listen I just saw Jo in the lobby, she is back and I felt nothing more than a feeling of a brother seeing his sister for the first time in a year. I don't want to be with her anymore. I want to be with the girl that thought our music was cute when she first met us, got stalked by my best friends when she first moved here, and has the most fierce attitude ever." She smiles when I finish and walks over to me quietly.

"So you're sure you are over her?"

"I just met her and her boyfriend in the lobby, I am over her Lucy."

She comes over to me and wraps her arms around my neck "So I think we should continue where we left off at the club…" I lean down and kiss her gently. It was meant to be like this and no other way.

**** So I watched Big Time Move like 2 times yesterday and I couldn't help but write this fic. My first Lucy/Kendall so let me know and if you have any good ones you want me to read, I will just let me know!** **


End file.
